Operation Rush The Tigers
by DimimiLuver9
Summary: When Flaky and Flippy get sent into the war. Do they tell their feelings or not. Rated T for minor swearing.


~Operation Rush The Tigers~

Is now in progress...  
It was any old day except that Flippy was on watch of the Tiger's main base.  
Evil was mentally cursing him for not letting him out to 'play'. 'Evil just wait until she gets here with the ammo and everything , then you can go.' Flippy was getting somewhat tired of waiting for the young Porcupine. 'I'm not waiting all day for that fucking bitch', Evil screamed, 'Hey! Your kind of giving me a headache', Flippy sighed.  
"Flippy? Oh my gosh I'm so s-sorry!" The porcupine was clad in army attire and her quills were covered with flakes. "Hmm. Oh hey Flaky." The green bear looked up at her with tired eyes. She sat down next to him and gave him all of the ammunition that she had brought with, "Hey I know t-that it's b-boring but you s-should be o-ok for the r-rest of the d-day. Right F-Flippy?" He looked up at her gazing into her black colored orbs, she noticed this and looked away blushing, thanking for her red fur. "Yeah, too bad you have to go back to our base, I was kind of hoping you could stay for a while." Flippy looked at the young female while she fidgeted with her fingers. "Oh u-um ok. I-i guess I c-could stay f-for a little b-bit and h-help." 'Good we have a playmate now' Evil all of a sudden chimed, Flippy jumped whilst Flaky looked at him in fear. "Are y-you ok?" Flippy shook his head and smiled "Sorry I just heard a noise. It's no problem." 'Evil shut up. I am not going to waste this opportunity of being alone with her by letting you go wild.' Evil chuckled slightly 'It's not like you have any choice of when and where you let me out. I decide that on my own.' "F-flippy are you paying a-attention?" Flaky looked at him with concern, he snapped back to reality when her voice broke through his thoughts "Huh? Oh sorry what did you say?" He chuckled nervously. "I s-said that t-the Tiger's h-have all g-gone into the b-base. I t-think that w-we should a-attack now." Flippy glanced over to her and saw her grab a Desert Storm Beretta, 'At least she knows something other than s-stuttering' Flippy mentally glared at Evil 'Stop making fun of her you know that I care about her and all you do is make fun of her' Evil looked at him and was at a loss for words. Flaky got up from where she was sitting and ran over to the doorway of the base silently thanking for small feet and boots. "Flippy c-come on." she talked so low that only he could hear her and he ran over with some grenades and a pistol "Sorry. I was trying to figure out what to grab." He chuckled, he looked over at her and saw her laugh. "Flaky.?" She stopped laughing and looked at him "Y-yes Flippy?" 'What are you doing you dumbass!' Evil was getting enraged 'Telling her my feelings okay' "Flaky I..." All of a sudden a guard yelled "INTRUDERS!" Both Flippy and Flaky looked up and saw the Tiger General. "R-RUN!" Flaky and Flippy started running they passed by their ammo and grabbed all of it. "F-fippy! Use this" she tossed a loaded bazooka at him, he caught it and fired at the base. When they got far enough away they saw the destruction that was left 'Nice job Dip-Shit' Flippy ignored him. "Oh u-um F-flippy what were y-you going to t-tell me?" He looked at her with an emotion that she couldn't read and said "Flaky I Love You."She looked at him "W-what?" Her blush was bright enough to see through her dark red fur. His cheeks were slightly tinted bright red 'Good going Flippy, you probably freaked her out by saying that'Flippy mentally face-palmed 'Do you have to ruin everything Fliqpy?' "Fl...?" He shook himself out of his thoughts "Huh! What did you say Flaky?" He looked at her chuckling slightly while scratching his head. "Oh i w-was just saying that, d-don't you think t-that we should go back t-to our hide-out?" She looked somewhat worried about him "Oh yeah. Of course. Hehe." Evil was mocking his laugh ' Hehe Oh I'm so innocent because I'm the GOOD Flippy.'Flippy flipped Fliqpy off 'You think that this is really funny don't you Fliqpy?' Fliqpy laughed "A-anyway,... did you m-mean what you said to me F-flippy?" Flaky looked at him and they happened to lock eyes. "Of course Flaky. Why would I ever lie to you? I honestly do love you." All of a sudden they heard a groan coming towards them, they turned to see the Tiger General barely hanging on to life. "How... dare you. Destroy my base... why don't you." He walked up to them, but as soon as he had gotten to them he fell to the ground unconcious. "Ummm... L-let's go back o-ok?" He looked at her and nodded, when they were leaving he dragged the General behind them. "Oh a-and I l-love you t-too Flippy." Flippy was jumping in joy... inside of his head 'YES!' Fliqpy sighed 'Oh God.'


End file.
